


(I Want To) Kiss Your Lips

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: A sweet story about an oblivious idiot and the ace of FukurodaniThis just wormed it's way into my head and it wouldn't let me sleep until I finished and posted it. It's 4 am. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 98





	(I Want To) Kiss Your Lips

It's a _rush_ , being friends with Bokuto. You find yourself in the position of being the unofficial third manager for the Fukurodani team, constantly bringing them homemade food to compensate for the fact that you come to all of their practices, and eventually the coach just makes it official, even though you're a third year along with Bo and Akaashi. It makes you feel less badly about having spent the year wasting your time with the volleyball club.   
Neither the boys nor the other managers mind particularly (especially not Yukie) and you always made sure to show up to practice with snacks, whether it be carefully made onigiri or protein bars from the market.   
It's a rush. The enigmatic ace steals your attention every time he can, performing flashy tricks with his spikes and not letting you look away for a minute. Kaori asks you one day why you're not dating already and the question nearly knocks you on your ass.   
"W-what?" You ask, brows raised up high, and she laughs. Yukie chimes in from behind one of the extra protein bars you provided that day.  
"You're obviously into him, and he's obviously into you. Ne, _____-chan, can you make curry buns for tomorrow?" She asks casually, as if she hadn't just proverbially smacked you in the face.  
"S-sure."   
Did you like Bokuto romantically? 

You couldn't sleep at all that night, after preparing everything you'd need for the curry buns (you would cook them in the home ec classroom tomorrow before practice, Ito-sensei seemed more than enthused that you showed interest in cooking) tossing and turning with no relief. Did you _like_ Bo that way? And even if you did, did he feel the same way? When you finally get to sleep your dreams provide no break from thinking about your problems.   
You dream about Bokuto's powerful spike as he wins a match, and you look at him and suddenly he's there, leaning in like he's about to kiss you when - your alarm goes off. 

You're even more confused and Ito-sensei notices when you tiredly make your way to the extra curricular rooms later that day. You only have about 20 minutes, hopefully there's a big enough steamer that you can finish them in two batches-   
"Ito-sensei, do we have a bigger steamer?" You ask, and he nods, calling you over to the shelves by the back of the room. You thank him as you bring it back over to your work station.  
"_____-kun, what's on your mind today?" He asks, and you nearly slip with the scissors as you cut a round piece of parchment.  
"N-nothing! I'm not!" You stutter out, and Ito-sensei laughs kindly.  
"It's that boyfriend of yours, huh?"   
"Bokuto and I aren't dating!" You say quickly, and your teacher snaps his fingers.   
"I knew it! Why not then? He seems into you. When I was in highschool and I was that interested in a girl, I'd already have asked her out."   
You don't respond for a little while.  
"I don't... I didn't know that-" you cut off suddenly, not sure where you're going.  
"Then you do like him." He says, quickly picking up on your uncertainty.   
Yeah. You do.  
"I… do." You say, and the rest of your cooking goes by with no conversation from your favorite teacher. 

As you leave the room, buns neatly stacked and wrapped on a platter, Ito-sensei pipes up again.   
"Well, if you both know you like each other, the hard part is over, _____-kun."   
You stare at him for a moment before you smile.  
Then you nod once, determined, and leave to go feed your team. 

Yukie is delighted with the curry buns, quickly stealing three and stuffing her face. You just smile as she thanks you profusely, tears collecting in her eyes. The boys are already practicing, so you cover your food back up and leave it for the team to pick at their leisure. It feels like practice takes an eternity to go by, and as the boys are changing you nervously wait for Bokuto by the exit to the gym, wondering if maybe everyone was wrong and you should just leave it the way it is.   
But it's too late for that, and you're not someone to pussyfoot around your feelings. 

Bokuto's smile always lights up a room, but when he sees you waiting for him after practice today it's blinding, and you almost have to look away. This isn't anything out of the ordinary, the two of you live on the same street so you end up walking home together every night, usually along with Akaashi, but he had gone ahead.   
"Hey, hey! _____-chan!"   
"Hi Bo!" You say, and your heart beats a little faster when you realize this is the first time you've spoken with him since your abrupt realization.   
You teeter on the edge of saying something for the first half of the walk, stopping abruptly when you finally steel yourself.   
"Hey, Bokuto?" You ask suddenly, and he whirls around, a smile on his face as he takes a deep breath.  
"Do you want to go out with me?" He asks, and you're caught off guard before you burst out into laughter, only spurred on by the pout on his face.  
"How did you know I was gonna ask you that?" You ask, after you take a calming breath.  
"Well I've liked you for a long time and you finally seemed to realize! But I couldn't let you just steal my thunder, and then Akaashi said something about you-" _of course Akaashi noticed_ , he stops speaking when you put a hand on his cheek, and then you kiss him.   
He's fidgeting so much as you finish the short sweet kiss, and when you pull away the biggest smile crosses his face, and he takes a step back before jumping in the air, shouting at the top of his lungs, one fist punching the air.

A dog barks in the distance and you laugh again, taking his hand in yours before pulling him along to finish the walk home, twin smiles plastered across your faces.

It was all easy from there on out, after all.


End file.
